The present invention relates to tools for stretching carpets, and more particularly to carpet stretching tools utilized in commercial carpet laying activities wherein carpeting is typically attached along wall edges.
In the commercial practice of carpet laying, it is well known to utilize certain carpet stretching machines to adequately stretch carpeting which typically lays across an entire room. Such carpeting is usually tacked along a single wall edge initially, and a carpet stretching machine is supported along this wall edge at one of its ends, while the other end is positioned proximate an opposite wall and is temporarily attached into the loose carpet end along this opposite wall. Such machines typically have a padded anvil against which the carpet layer exerts tensile force to tend to stretch the carpeting across the room. After a suitable amount of force is applied and the carpet is stretched to lay flat the carpet layer secures the loose carpet end along the opposite wall edge. The carpet layer frequently moves his stretching machine to different positions along the loose carpet end, stretching the carpet at each position and retacking the loose end carpet to the wall edge. Sometimes carpet tack strips are utilized, which have a plurality of curved tacks preassembled along a narrow wooden strip, and the carpet layer merely hooks the loose end of the carpeting at an appropriate stretched position over this tacked strip. At other times, the carpet layer nails tacks directly through the carpeting into the base floor. The stretching operation is necessary to smooth out the carpeting and to ensure that a completely flat appearance is obtained after the carpet has been secured along all room edges.
Typical carpet stretching machines are adaptable for use in various room sizes. Such carpet stretching machines usually have a base end having a relatively flat bottom surface for supporting against a wall, and have pivotally attached thereto a tubular section facing outwardly from the wall. One or more additional tubular sections maybe conveniently attached to this first section to accommodate room sizes of varying dimensions, the last such section having an end piece adapted for grasping into the carpet surface to cause the stretching action. This end of the machine also typically has a padded anvil or similar device against which an operator may exert considerable force. In a typical operating situation the operator utilizes his leg to sharply contact the anvil and thereby cause the end of the device which is embedded into the carpeting to move or stretch the carpeting outwardly away from the opposing wall. This operation may be repeated a number of times until the desired degree of carpet stretching is achieved. Once the carpet has been properly stretched in this manner, it may be secured along the opposite wall edge according to any of a number of well known commercial practices.
The use of a carpet stretching machine is sometimes awkward in rooms having unusual geometries. For example, rooms having irregular or short wall sections projecting out to form outside corners within the room itself frequently do not provide a sufficient supporting base to securely hold the carpet stretching tool while the stretching operation is performed. In such rooms, it may frequently be difficult to adequately stretch the carpeting uniformly throughout the room, with the net result that noticeable bulges and raised sections are observable in the carpeting even after it has been secured. Inadequate carpet stretching may not become apparent until sometime after the carpet is installed, when temperature and humidity conditions change sufficiently to cause some expansion in the original carpet material. A carpet may therefore sometimes appear to be fully stretched and adequately laid upon initial installation, but may show bulges and raised portions many weeks after the initial installation. In such cases it is frequently necessary to re-stretch the carpeting, again utilizing one of the commercial carpet stretching tools. Depending upon the nature and location of loose areas of carpeting, it may be necessary to apply stretching forces longitudinally, laterally, or diagonally across a room geometry. It is therefore important to be able to utilize the carpet stretching tool in any of a wide variety of operating positions.